Hoshi on Dismissed
by angelachiba87
Summary: What happens when a bored author wants to try to do a Dismissed parody with one of her own characters, well this'll show you. Girls, it's your turn to take over, because this lady isn't going to be played again, on Dismissed!


Audition video::

::Girl stands in front of camera, then sits on her bed, adjusting the lens with a remote control from her side.

Why do I want to be on dismissed? Well, 

::shakes head, slightly past shoulder length ebony hair swishing back and forth. Her brown eyes glare into the camera

…I've had boy problem before this….and I think I want to maybe have a chance to turn one boy over the other, to send one boy away, no booty for him!!!

::laughs.

First though, who am I? 

::bows head and brings it back up, putting a pillow in her lap.

Hoshino Shinbi, but most just say Hoshi. I have 18 years. I am junior in high school, because I failed last year junior high back in Japan. Ah, yes! I am origin from Tokyo, but have live in USA for over two years now, still very bad in English sometimes.

::laughs

I have had not good relationships, in fact, very very bad one. Controlling, lying to me, and he was much older than I thought. We date maybe for 4 years, and he followed me until last month or two ago…long long story. And my other boyfriend was killed by him…and other boy…well he is not love love type, but so so cute and wonderful speaking. So now, I am single, and I want to just have fun this time. I don't know, sex, drinking, something like that. And, any race is fine, but instead of being played on, I maybe want to be the player this time. To see what it feels like to turn somebody down. And…my ex boyfriend was abusive, not too much physically, only sometimes, same as daddy, but he is always putting me down emotionally

::pulls out a picture of her ex and sets it on fire with her fingers, then blows it out, looking seductively at the camera

So, I want to be on dismissed, because I won't be dismissed this time!

::she laughs and turns the camera off.

Dismissed

Narrator:: "On this special edition of dismissed, we deal with only one threesome, and boy are they a threesome. From a romantic stroll in the park (shows three walking through the grass), to a strip club with karaoke and a lover's room, these guys have their dates picked. But who will win? Find out, all on dismissed!

--credits play—

**Hoshi::Age 18. Web site editor and high school student**

Hoshi:: "Well, here I am, in lovely southern florida. It's not my house though, actually it's a home of two of my friends. They are crazy, and I think we'll leave them soon."

::She walks away from the house, the camera's view turning for a quick moment to catch Pietro and Evan kissing and waving towards the camera out the window. Then the camera flashes back to Hoshi, standing on the lawn. It pans up her body, bikini flip flops(tan), tight fitting hip hugger jeans, revealing a tanned and well muscled torso, complete with a star belly ring hanging from her navel, a top that cuts just below her breasts, the sleaves shimmering down like waves off of the low riding shoulders. She spins once to give the camera a better view.

:: She smiles

"Hi, I'm Hoshi. 18, single, and looking for fun! That sounded like a porn star, didn't it? Ah, it's ok. Now, where are my dates?"

::Camera cuts to scene of one man, Latino, corn rolls braided through his hair, leaning against a wall.::

**Mario::19::Waiter and student at Caltech**

::Disturbed-Down with the sickness plays in the background as the camera looks this boy over. Besides for the latino face and features, he's wearing a tight fitting tee and loose jeans.::

"Hey, what up? I'm Mario."

::Scene flashes the question 'stud' in front of him."

"Yeah, atleast the ladies think so, and you know I'm ALL about the ladies. So, whoever this girl is, you know she's gonna pick me."

::Camera cuts to a young black man leaning against a wall, extremely dark skin, afro sticking way up, and wearing baggy shorts and a bright orange tee-shirt.::

++Craig David: What's your Flavor plays in background++

**Lamonte::21::Male Stripper**

"Lamonte…though most refer to me as simply L. I'd say I'm a pretty average guy. Sex, partying, that's my thing. But you got to treat a girl right if you truly want her to stay, buy her stuff, show her off. Be proud of her, but above all, treat that booty right…" 

::He laughs and the scene cuts to him walking up to Mario and shaking hands.::

Mario:: "So you must be my competion? Doesn't look like much."

Lamonte:: "I could say the same about you, and absolutely no sense of dress. Man, you're going down…"

Mario:: "We'll see about that once she sees my moves."

::They both walk up to the edge of an apartment complex, where Hoshi stands waiting, at the sight of them she smiles and walks over.

Hoshi:: "Hey boys, ready for our date. I'm Hoshi."

::Lamonte takes her hand and kisses it.

Lamonte:: "Lamonte, or la mount as some would call me…"

::Hoshi blushes as this, and Mario puts his arm around her waist for a second dipping down to kiss her neck.

Mario:: "Mario, just forget that loser over there…"

::Hoshi glanced at Lamonte

Hoshi:: "So where are we off to first?"  


Lamonte:: (He moves forward, taking Hoshi's hand as she moves away from Mario for a second, leading both of them towards his car, though beat up, it runs.) "I thought we'd head to the park first, for a picnic."

Hoshi:: (She smiled.) "That sounds sweet, let's go"

::They drive to the park and picnic materials are set up rapidly, Hoshi sits in the middle of the two boys and they eat subs and drink sparkling juice.

++TATU-All The Things She Said plays in background++

Lamonte:: "Since we're not technically old enough to drink wine, I figured this would accentuate your beauty."

Hoshi:: "Thankyou, beautiful day, isn't it?"

Mario:: "But not as beautfuil as you." (He takes a sip of the drink and puts it to Hoshi's lips.)

Lamonte:: "Definitely better looking than you."  


Mario:: "Of course man, I ain't no fag. Only a sissy would take a woman to a park."

Lamonte:: "And only a player would make a move within the first 20 minutes."

Mario:: "Easy tight pants, whose making the moves?"

Lamonte:: "Obviously not you shorty. Your feet are looking a little small to me."  


Hoshi:: (Puts her hands in between both of the boys) "Easy Easy, save the fighting for later…in the bedroom."

::Cut to scene of Hoshi standing alone next to a tree

"Yeah, they're both cute, but I have a feeling this could be a lot to put up with." ::she growls:: "It's like two cats, going at it again and again!"

::cut back to the picnic area

::The boys are about to insult each other again when Mario pulls out his time out card.

Mario:: "Sorry sissy boy, my time…"

::Lamonte walks off to jog around the park, one cameraman following him.

Mario leans over Hitomi:: "Now that he's gone…"

+Kiss Kiss_Holly Valance plays while the two are making out++

::He starts to kiss her, kissing her neck and her face, then her mouth, moving his hands along her bare waist…she tries to stop him…but he continues…so she allows him, having hoped for more conversation during this 20 minutes

::cut to a scene of Lamonte walking around

Lamonte:: "Oh, I can bet he's already put the moves on her, but she doesn't seem like the one to fall for those sort of things. A little more innocent, innocent is always good…So I bet they're just talking."  


::cuts back to Hoshi and Mario making out, then they stop, looking at the time::

::Shows Lamonte, starting to head back

Lamonte:: "Well my time's up."

::He comes upon the two, just moving away from each other

Lamonte:: (sitting down) "So, I miss anything interesting?"

Hitomi shrugs: "We were just getting more acquainted."  


::Mario brings his arm back to his lap, keeping it slightly on Hoshi's leg as Lamonte moves his to Hoshi's shoulder.

Mario:: "You missed some serious action, doubt you will get more than I did…"

Lamonte:: "Wanna make a bet?"

Mario:: "Well, it's off to my place, you ready to go my geisha?"

Hoshi laughs, sighing:: "Yeah, let's!"

::cut to another individual scene of Hoshi, standing next to the same tree.

Hoshi:: "Oh my god! He couldn't wait for a second, just had to make out…and he thinks he's winning. Let's see if Lamonte's nice or a player now…"

::cut to the scene of outside a "Club Pleasure"  


Hoshi:: (looks puzzled) "A strip club?"

Mario nods:: "Yep, and a damn good one at that, now this is the place to go!"

::Lamonte takes one of Hitomi's hands as Mario takes the other. They step into the club, passing the grinding girls (camera shot of)(remix of R. Kelly-Ignition playing) and the guys getting lap dances, they step into a private room, closing the curtain around the three of them.

::Separate shot of Hitomi::

Hitomi: "A strip club? What guy takes a girl to a strip club on a first date!!?"

::Back to the three.

**The outragious question pops up**

Hoshi:: "So what's the most outragious thing either of you have done sexually?"

++What's Your Fantasy starts to play++

Mario licks his lips:: "Well, I was f****** one girl in the *****, another girl was licking around on her, and then there was another girl on my face.." (He nods his head smiling, Hoshi just looks at him)

Lamonte looks at Hoshi:: "Well, you know, since my parents weren't home, and I was visiting, I figured that it'd be kinda illicit to do something in their room. So I brought a girl home, and we covered that room with love juice…" He smirks.

Hoshi blushes:: "Nice nice…" She seems to be looking at Lamonte, so Mario puts his hand on her thigh.

Mario:: "And what about you my princess?"

Hoshi blushes:: "Well…"  


Lamonte:: "Come on, you can tell us babe."

Hoshi puts her knees to her chest:: "Well…I had always wanted to have a menage-a-trois with two guys…and let's just say it happened last night with my friends…"

::flashes to the shot of the two guys kissing::  


:: The guys both look at her, shocked, she seemed so innocent.

Lamonte:::"Wow…that's a lot more than I expected…and now it's time for your time out…"

::Mario takes the card and walks out of the room

Hoshi sighs:: "Thank god, I thought I'd never get rid of him…"

Lamonte:: "Yeah, seems pretty annoying…I was hoping we'd get to know each other better. What would be your ideal date?"

Hoshi thought for a moment:: "I'd love to be picked up by the guy on a bike, like pedal bike, and we'd ride down to a pier, and redo the titanic scene on the edge. Then he would kiss me, and lead me away down the rocks, we'd go skinny dipping in the water…and when we got out, there'd be a dinner set out on the beach for us…which we'd eat, and make love all night long…"  


Lamonte smiled:: "That sounds really romantic."

Hoshi sighed:: "I know…and so is this."

++Sixpence None The Richter-Kiss Me plays++

::She took the initiative and leaned into kiss Lamonte, who gladly responded, running his hands up Hoshi's back as she played in his hair.

::cut to scene of Mario, looking at one of the strippers

Mario:: "He won't get no ass, the dude's a fag, anyone can tell that. That bitch ismine!"

He looks at his watch:: "well, time for me to head back"

::Mario arrives back to see Hoshi lying with her head on Lamonte's shoulder::

Mario looks at them smirking:: "So I see you actually got to hugging?"

Hoshi smiles:: "A little more than that…" 

::The camera cuts to a scene of Hoshi dancing on the stripper pole and singing karaoke to "I will survive"

****

The dismissal

Hoshi steps to the edge of the stage, mike in hand

Hoshi:: "Boys, come on up here.(they do) Lamonte, your date was great, it was really romantic and sweet, though you were a really slow mover at first. Mario, what can I say, you're a great kisser, and I had a fun time here too. You're gorgeous…(She stares at him but then turns to Lamonte) But I had a more better conversation with you…(turns back towards Mario.) Mario, you are dismissed!"

Mario shrugs:: "Whatever, I knew you were a prude anyway…bye!"

::Mario storms out of the club, the camera following him until the doors close. Hoshi and Lamonte stand on stage holding hands, then stepping off to sit down in a booth, him with his arm around her shoulder

Hoshi:: "The guy was too too much like my ex-boyfriend…no sense of pride in himself or girls."

Lamonte:: "I knew I'd win it all along, and Mario man, you missed out. This girl is beautiful…"

::He kisses her and Hoshi waves goodbye, separating her mouth for a moment

Hoshi:: "Yeah baby yeah, I got the prize, so grr!" She throws herself onto Lamonte, laughing.

::Camera cuts away, the scene is finished.


End file.
